Cadaveria
by Zac Green
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que Zero y los Kuran se reunieron. Por causas mayores, el cazador vuelve a la Academia. Kaname Kuran, encontrará que el karma existe, y que además tiene un humor muy negro. O eso es lo que le parece cuando se entera de que su corazón ya no le pertenece. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta historia está en Amor Yaoi también, donde mi seudonimo es Juuri Kiryu. Solo vamos a aclarar un par de cosas:

Kaname y Yuuki no tuvieron una hija aquí.

Yuuki no es una perra loca(?)

* * *

Prólogo.

Dio una patada fuerte, derribando la puerta. Estaba molesto, claro. El pobre idiota les había derribado un bote de desperdicios encima al huir. Los habían enviado a un pueblito olvidado de Osaka, por lo que las construcciones eran terriblemente antiguas.

El nivel E al que perseguían era peligroso, ni siquiera estando vivo había sido muy humano. La urgencia que la Asociación tenía por encontrarlo era tal que los habían enviado juntos, a pedido de Yagari. Kaito era su complemento perfecto según muchos de los cazadores veteranos. Eran una buena dupla, además de que siempre mantenían a raya a los cazadores novatos.

— El bastardo no está aquí — Se oyó la voz de Kaito por el comunicador, tan enfadada que Zero podía imaginar su expresión también. Era algo… que lo ponía de buen humor la mayoría de las veces. — Carajo, te juro que más vale que tú lo encuentres, si yo cojo al hijo de perra… Me voy a divertir de lo lindo

— No te dejes llevar, solo atrápalo. Yo me encargo del resto — respondió desganado. Había interrumpido sus clases en la Universidad para poder ir tras ese nivel E, y aunque no le emocionaba demasiado ver a sus estudiantes, tampoco lo entusiasmaba su situación actual.

— ¿Te seguirás burlando de mí? — el reproche en la oración era bastante evidente. Zero sujetó con firmeza la Bloody Rose, y entornó los ojos al notar una sombra moverse. — ¿Sigues ahí?

— Estoy aquí. Pero hay algo que no me gusta. Llama a Yagari, hay demasiada porquería aquí como para ser de un mismo vampiro. — Zero entró a una casa en ruinas. Era extraño encontrar una de esas en Japón, especialmente porque todo se aprovechaba.

— ¿Qué es?

— No lo sé… Solo hazlo.

Y entonces se introdujo en la casa, observando las paredes machadas de suciedad. El olor era nauseabundo, impregnado de sangre y otros fluidos. La escena era grotesca, además de que en el aire se sentía cierta electricidad. Esa que anunciaba algo terrible, la acción, como Kaito la llamaba.

Hacía años que el lugar no había sido ocupado, pues no había rastro alguno de muebles, o de que alguna persona normal entrara y saliera con vida. La madera del piso parecía estar pudriéndose por la sangre fresca en el piso. Para que eso ocurriera, debía haber alguien desangrándose durante horas, por varias semanas. Y eso era precisamente lo que no le gustaba.

Mientras caminaba iba derribando cuantas paredes lo rodeaban. No le gustaban las sorpresas cuando trabajaba.

Observó restos de sogas en el suelo y luego tanteó una mancha grande de sangre que parecía ser de horas atrás, quizás.

 _No es humana. No del todo,_ pensó cuando la olfateó unos momentos. Habían transformado a alguien. Se limpió en su pantalón antes de seguir su nariz, el olor iba empeorando. Comenzaba a oír latidos lentos, demasiado para ser humanos. Una presencia detrás de él apareció de pronto, pero tan solo tardó unos segundos en tomarlo del cuello y enterrarle el arma en la cara. No iba a gastar un disparo en ese tipo. Ni siquiera era su objetivo. Eso no le gustó en definitiva.

De repente la presencia de vampiros fue aumentando de un instante a otro, cosa que nunca en su vida había visto. Quitó el seguro del revolver, dispuesto a disparar si era necesario aunque quería esperar. Vio unos ojos rojos antes de salir volando de la casa. Se estrelló contra la pared de la casa de enfrente. Cuando abrió los ojos maldijo y vio a Kaito enarcar una ceja y sonreír de lado mientras tomaba su espada, pero Zero se tronó el cuello y luego observó al mayor con sarcasmo. El castaño tomó en su lugar otro revolver parecido y le sonrió disculpándose.

Un vampiro profirió palabras que no entendieron del todo. Parecía ser inglés, o alemán, pero Kaito no logró entenderlo. El vampiro parecía ser viejo, por lo que sería humano, pero además de eso, era extraño.

Zero lo comprendió casi enseguida cuando lo reconoció.

Kaito, él era un cazador. — anunció con molestia.

Esa sería una larga noche.

La criatura los apenas los observó antes de lanzarse contra ellos.

Y el trabajo comenzó.

Una cuadrilla de cazadores había llegado media hora más tarde. Tanto Zero como Kaito estaban sentados a la orilla de la ahora derruida casa. Kaito fumaba un cigarrillo mientras Zero se limpiaba las manos con un trozo de su camisa rasgada. Estaban bañados en sudor, y apestaban a lo que fuese que era la criatura. Pero habían tenido que lanzar un hechizo de contención al sótano de aquel lugar. Habían encontrado varios niveles E, entre ellos su objetivo. Estaban en una especie de letargo, no habían reaccionado a tiempo para escapar.

Yagari llegó acompañado de dos hombres. Los mechones largos de cabello negro estaban atado en una coleta media, bastante mal hecha. Aunque sabía que a sus dos hijos les causaba gracia, era más cómodo para él trabajar en el escritorio con el pelo recogido. Especialmente en esas fechas.

Por eso mandó a callar a sus dos cazadores, que habían compartido miradas cómplices con Zero y Kaito.

¿Alguien me explica porque teníamos un cazador perdido y nadie me avisó? — dijo Yagari al fin, luego de revisar a los vampiros.

Estaba de servicio cuando dejamos de recibir sus reportes. Estaba custodiando la Academia Cross, señor. — informó uno de los cazadores que atendía el sangrado de Kaito.

Takamiya, quiero que visites a ese infeliz. Ya le dimos demasiadas prorrogas. — gruñó el moreno recogiéndose las mangas de la gabardina.

Iré yo. — comentó Zero ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

¿Está seguro, Zero-dono? — otro de los cazadores que ayudaban a mantener el hechizo de contención — Todos en la Asociación sabemos que realmente es el último lugar que quisiera visitar.

Uno de mis cazadores estaba haciéndole un favor a Kaien. Y está muerto — replicó apagando su cigarrillo en el piso. — Además, dudo mucho que en su estado…— señaló la pierna rota del mayor — sea bueno para intimidar a alguien. — comentó con desdén.

Guárdate tu discurso universitario para tus estudiantes, hijo de perra. — se quejó el castaño estirando sus brazos.

La sonrisa arrogante el rostro de Zero irritó más a su hermano de armas, quien refunfuñó. Yagari suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

Los demás cazadores se vieron entre sí, pues estaban acostumbrados a las discusiones de sus superiores. Pero sobre todo, complacidos por la actitud de Zero. Muchos dudaban aun de la lealtad del último hijo de la casa Kiryu, sin embargo eran más quienes confiaban en él y su nivel de compromiso para con la Asociación. Para con sus hermanos cazadores.

Bien, pero intenta no matar a nadie. — Dijo Yagari, acercándose para ayudar a su hijo mayor a caminar. — Y no quiero escándalos con los humanos, lo último que necesito es que entren en pánico y nos hagan más difícil nuestro trabajo.

Iré yo, no Kaito. — rezongó causando la risa de los demás cazadores.

Tienes un punto. — Yagari asintió y llevó a su hijo a uno de los caballos que habían llevado consigo.

—~O~—

Luego de la guerra entre puros, o como muchos cazadores habían comenzado a llamar a ese año: la Depuración; el clan Kuran había retomado el proyecto de convivencia junto con Kaien Cross. La Academia nuevamente había sido abierta, con su antiguo sistema. Clase diurna y clase nocturna, pero esta vez el mismo directo se había hecho cargo de supervisar el cambio de turnos. Una de las profesoras le acompañaba.

Por supuesto, la Asociación había impuesto dos condiciones. Ellos harían inspecciones sorpresa. Si algo parecía sospechoso, irrumpirían en el dormitorio de la Luna. También les debían entregar reportes de cada uno de los vampiros que pertenecían a la clase nocturna.

Yuuki Kuran, era la joven princesa sangre pura. Hermana menor de Kaname Kuran, la princesa Kuran era dirigente por excelencia de los vampiros. Luego del incidente con Sara no muchos confiaban en Kaname, aunque le temían bastante. Dos purasangre más residían en la Academia, Isaya Shoto, y el mismo Kuran Kaname. El resto eran nobles, del sequito de los tres.

María Kurenai, sin embargo se mantenía distante de los tres. Yuuki constantemente intentaba hablar con ella, como en esa ocasión.

Estaban sentadas en uno de los arcos del pasillo principal. María observaba la fuente con desinterés, pero prefería aquello a mirar a la pura sangre. El resto de los vampiros se mantenía alrededor de los dos varones purasangre, manteniendo algunas charlas insulsas. María podía escucharlas perfectamente.

Kurenai–san… — Habló delicadamente la princesa. — ¿No eres feliz aquí?

Kuran –sama, yo no pertenezco aquí. Mi lugar… — dudó un momento al decirlo — Mi lugar no está en este lugar.

Yuuki pegó sus piernas a su pecho e hizo un puchero pequeño, haciendo sonreír a la vampiresa. Volvió a mirar la fuente, y sonrió dulcemente.

¿Aun te escribe? — preguntó la castaña, dibujando corazones imaginarios en el piso.

Zero es un hombre ocupado. Tarda un poco en contestar — balanceó sus pies un momento y asintió.

Al menos a ti no te ha retirado la palabra.

María sonrió. Zero era, al parecer, lo único que la princesa de todo no podía tener. Zero era de naturaleza… salvaje. Si a él no le parecía bien ser encontrado, nunca lo hallaban. Y desde que se había único a los cazadores de tiempo completo, escribir era la única forma de comunicarse con él. Claro que las cosas entre Yuuki y él ya iban muy mal para cuando se fue.

Zero mantenía informada a Kurenai de sus movimientos la mayoría de las veces, pues sabía del lazo que ambos compartían.

 _Soy lo único que tienes. Y soy el único en el que puedes confiar ahora,_ había dicho al despedirse. Ambos habían estado bajo el mando de Shizuska, y ambos amaban con todo su corazón a Ichiru.

Razones no le faltaban. Pero… Hay algo que me molesta desde hace días. Es como si fuera a pasar. — explicó la noble alisando su falda, mientras Yuuki suspiraba.

¿A qué te refieres, Kurenai–san…?

¡Yuuki–sama! — Isaya se acercó con un paso lento, pero sus zancadas eran grandes. La princesa había aprendido a leer los significados de cada uno de los gestos del mayor. Y sabía que tenía prisa en ese instante. Kaname venía detrás de él, con los labios apretados en una fina línea recta. — Yuuki…

¿Ocurrió algo?

La Asociación, enviaron a alguien. — informó Kaname cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Los ojos cafés de la chica, refulgieron.

Kurenai, reúnete con él resto de los nobles. — ordenó la muchacha antes de ponerse de pie y echar a correr a la oficina del director. Los dos hombres reaccionaron tarde cuando comenzaron a seguirla.

La enorme puerta de la oficina central, era pesada. Aún así, para ella era como mover una cortina de tela, bastaba con un empujón suave.

Yuuki se enfadaba normalmente cuando los inspectores llegaban, Le parecían en su mayoría pretenciosos, y crueles. No parecían valorar realmente lo que ellos hacían.

Por eso, entró a la oficina dispuesta a intimidar un poco al pobre diablo que creyera que podía despreciar su escuela, su clase y a sus protegidos.

¡Director Cross! ¡Vine en cuanto lo escuché! — anunció antes de quedarse congelada en su lugar. Cross parecía triste, pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Frente a él, un cazador alto y fuerte se erguía como un roble. Su presencia era intimidante en exceso, debía reconocerlo. Probablemente, era porque había visto lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer. — Zero…

Kuran. — con un asentimiento de cabeza, el cazador le indicó que era consciente de su presencia. — Shoto –dono, y Kuran mayor. — agregó cuando vio entrar a los mencionados.

Tanto tiempo… — sonrió la princesa sin poder evitarlo. — Nunca viniste tú a hacer la inspección.

No es una inspección — informó Kaien, con la voz forzada por las emociones.

Es una investigación, Señorita Kuran. Y me temo que prefiero, me llame por mi apellido. Es lo más profesional.

Kaname observó al cazador con interés profundo. La fuerte presencia le indicaba que en efecto, ese era el joven a quien había visto crecer. El joven que en algún momento se le fue de las manos y representó un riesgo para él y para su hermana. Kiryu Zero, había sido como un perro listo para atacar de joven. Ahora, con los años haciendo su trabajo en él, ciertamente tenía el aura de un animal rabioso, pero astuto.

Ese hombre, su peón más fuerte, era un arma portando armas. Su sola presencia lograba inquietarlo. No le sorprendía, se había alimentado de más purasangres que él mismo. Había forjado una leyenda aun más horrorosa que la de Kaien Cross, el vampiro sin colmillos.

Kiryu Zero, era el devorador de puros.

* * *

Bueno, los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Besos.


	2. Capitulo I: Lo que debía ser

Bueno, gracias por la buena acogida chicas y chicos. Aun no decido las parejas (solo haré dos parejas homo, slash, o yaoi, como quieran llamarlo), tomaré en cuenta sus opiniones.

* * *

Capítulo I:

Lo que debía ser.

« La Depuración es como se conoce al periodo en el que la parte de la Sociedad vampírica junto con los cazadores, eliminaron a una cantidad considerable de purasangres. Entre uno de los muchos motivos de ese evento, encontramos que había una disputa de poder entre Sara-sama, y Kaname-sama. Aquella lucha por el poder culminó con la muerte de Shirabuki-sama, quien fue absorbida por el metal madre de los cazadores, como había hecho la primera vez por una de las madres fundadoras de nuestra sociedad. La guerra entre vampiros y cazadores había sido detenida por el momento, pues las acciones de Sara-sama pusieron al mundo alerta sobre la existencia de otras especies. Aunque la creación de las tabletas fue detenida inmediatamente, miles de ellas ya estaban en el mercado.

Probar la sangre de un vampiro como Sara-sama es considerado un delito grave, aun más sin su consentimiento. La pureza en ellos es total, y puede llevar a otros a la locura. Cuando los humanos se dieron cuenta de lo que unas simples pastillas podían lograr, una nueva pelea comenzó.

Cuentan los escritos más antiguos, que cuando los primeros vampiros comenzaron a caminar sobre la tierra, había sido una especie de enfermedad que se encendió de repente. Una respuesta de la naturaleza al daño que la anterior civilización había provocado, como glaciaciones, inundaciones, sequías, y demás. El mundo era hostil, y los purasangres pensaron que podrían salvar a los seres humanos con las… habilidades, que habían obtenido. Sin embargo, la enfermedad o condición clínica como insisten llamarla algunos, tiene un costo. Los vampiros necesitamos la sangre para poder vivir. No todos los vampiros de entonces pensaron que su deber como seres superiores a los humanos era protegerlos, sino más bien dominarlos.

Con ese antecedente en mente, cuando las primeras noticias sobre nuevos vampiros surgiendo en distintas partes del mundo, algunos teóricos, vampiros y cazadores, pensaron que la sangre de Sara-sama despertó el vampirismo en los seres humanos. En la mayoría de los casos, se ha demostrado que esas familias humanas estuvieron relacionadas con alguna de las casas antiguas por la sangre.

Hace nueve años que los dirigentes de la Asociacion de Cazadores atendieron a una emergencia que nunca había ocurrido. Un purasangre había "nacido" en un pequeño poblado, y aunque al principio se creyó que había sido obra de uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la Depuración, comprobaron que en realidad el joven era un pariente lejano de Ouri-sama, muerto unos años antes. La noticia se extendió rápidamente, y una especie de caza inició por parte de los seres humanos hacia los vampiros. Hay que tomar en cuenta un par de cosas: cuando un vampiro crece, va aprendiendo lentamente a manejar sus habilidades. Un vampiro recién nacido, o uno joven, es tan vulnerable como peligroso, aun más si hablamos de un purasangre.

Los seres humanos descubrieron que podían sacar ventajas de la sangre de los vampiros, y eso obligó a los cazadores a tomar una nueva posición respecto a nosotros. No todos ellos saben de nuestra existencia, y una minima fracción de los que si lo hacen se dedican al contrabando de la sangre de nuestra gente. Entre mejor es la calidad, mayor es el precio. Eso ha hecho que el tráfico de niños y adolescentes se convierta en un gran problema para el Consejo y la Asociación.

A finales del mismo año en que los primeros casos surgieron, Yuuki-sama y Yagari-dono se reunieron para negociar un acuerdo que regulara la convivencia de las tres especies. Uno de los puntos clave radica en que la Academia Cross volvería a ser un territorio neutral, custodiado por sus residentes. Los cazadores no solo exterminan a los niveles E que los inexpertos purasangres han creado, también rastrean a los últimos para entregarlos a las familias de las que descienden.

Sin embargo, aquellos pura sangre que representan un peligro para los demás y para si mismos son el objetivo principal de los cazadores. Por ello, es que ustedes están aquí.»

Aidou detuvo su cátedra a la vez que los más jóvenes los seguían por los pasillos de la Academia. Se acomodó la corbata roja del uniforme de la clase nocturna, y se detuvo en al llegar al jardín. Se reunió con sus compañeros, muchos de ellos eran miembros de la antigua clase nocturna, la original. Ellos eran pertenecientes a los grados superiores, y se encargaban de recibir y enseñar a los jóvenes vampiros. De los pura sangre que sobrevivían a la caza de los humanos, al menos la mitad se quedaba en la Academia.

Por eso, deben recordar una cosa: ustedes están aquí para aprender. Son libres de irse de la Academia cuando quieran, pero afuera nosotros no podemos asegurar su bienestar. Los cazadores respetan el acuerdo dentro de nuestro territorio, pero afuera no solo deben cuidarse de ellos. — les recordó al mismo tiempo que asentían y se integraban con sus congéneres. — Yuuki-sama. Ellos están listos.

— Gracias, Aidou. — la purasangre que estaba sentada al lado María asintió con la cabeza. Luego continuo su charla con la noble, mientras observaba de reojo a sus estudiantes.

Pronto, la noche siguió su curso normal. Hasta que los tres purasangres se retiraron.

Un agudo latigazo recorrió a todos en el jardín y alzaron la mirada, alertas. Esa había sido Yuuki, más había algo raro en el asunto.

No es una alerta de peligro, pensó Aidou que estaba de espaldas al pasillo principal, reunido con Ruka y con Akatsuki. El rubio no pudo evitar pensar que eso había sido más como un sobresalto, algo que ella no esperaba. Aún así, miraba el arco del edificio por encima del hombro, sin lograr despegar la vista. Entonces, María que estaba a su lado, se puso de pie y con saltitos ligeros iba directo al pasillo. Entonces, justo cuando la figura de Kaname se apareció en el portal, el noble abrió los ojos enormemente. No lo percibí antes… Demonios.

La delicada chica pasó de largo a Kaname, y aunque Ruka la amonestó por ello, tuvo la misma reacción que Aidou cuando vio la imponente figura. Kiryu, el siguiente presidente de la Asociación, observaba con profundo interés al grupo de recién llegados, mientras María se le colocaba enfrente, para saludarlo cariñosamente.

El cazador dulcificó su mirada y terminó por sonreír de una manera especial a la chiquilla. A los que lo conocieron cuando era un adolescente, les pareció increíble. De su boca sobresalían un par de colmillos afilados, que lucían diferentes a los de un vampiro normal.

Dijeron algo entre susurros que no pudieron descifrar, pues el hechizo de protección que usaban los cazadores impedía que oyeran algo. Zero apartó delicadamente a la chica y Kaname aclaró su garganta.

Takuma buscó algún indicio en el rostro de Kaname pero no logró obtener nada. El ambiente de pronto se había vuelto tenso, era como si todo el ruido proveniente de los alrededores pasaba a segundo plano, y el jefe de la familia Ichijou comprendió casi enseguida que eran Kaname y Zero, sus auras chocaban la una contra la otra aumentando la tensión en el ambiente.

— Es un placer volver a verte, Kiryu-kun, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. — Takuma se acercó a Aidou y a Ruka, de esa manera formaban una barrera solida entre el cazador y los novatos.

Los chicos más jóvenes observaba interesados al hombre frente a ellos. No es que antes no hubiesen visto a un cazador. Pero ellos podían sentir como el espíritu del recién llegado era tan fuerte como para oponerse de esa manera al líder Kuran. Sabían que normalmente los vampiros eran los cazadores. Ellos solían acechar a los humanos, pero ese hombre los había mirado como si fueran su cena.

Kaname suspiró al ver la situación, y se adelantó, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza al cazador para que lo siguiera. El cazador asintió y pasó de los estudiantes.

— Quisiera decir lo mismo, Ichijou-senpai. Pero no vengo por placer. — respondió el cazador mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos interiores. Aidou y Akatsuki se tensaron, porque reconocían ese movimiento. Recordaban que ahí guardaba a la Bloody. Sin embargo se llevó un cigarrillo a la a la boca, mientras que con la otra mano cogía su encendedor y calaba el tabaco bastante concentrado.

— Fumar no es sano, Kiryu-kun — replicó Takuma mientras observaba a los dos hombres cruzar el patio.

— No me digas, ¿Me va a matar? — replicó con una risa seca que sorprendió a los demás vampiros. No habían escuchado nunca a Zero reír y aunque esa había sido la primera había algo malo en ella. — Por favor, Ichijou-senpai.

— Kaname-sama, ¿deberíamos volver a clases? — preguntó Ruka corriendo elegantemente tras el castaño.

Hacia bastante tiempo que Ruka había comprendido el actuar de Takuma para con los purasangres. Kaname había vivido mucho tiempo. Los últimos años había terminado viviendo por Yuuki. Ahora que ella estaba a salvo, y feliz con alguien más, el pura sangre estaba sumido en una especie letargo. Odiaba verlo así, como un perro guardián al servicio de su hermana menor, dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para que las metas de la joven vampiresa se cumplieran.

Muchos comparaban a Kaname con el mismo Rido, por la manera monstruosa de su actuar. Por lo que él había hecho lo imposible por darle una mejor vida a la luz de su vida.

El vampiro le dedicó una mirada triste, porque adivinaba lo que ella pensaba de él. Y Kaname era consciente de que tenía razón, era miserable. Miserable y desdichado, pero esperaba que la visita de Zero avivara algo dentro de él. También quería asegurarse de que el asunto que parecía haberse estado cocinando delante de sus narices, no era una amenaza para Yuuki.

Él sabía que su hermana aun no era lo bastante fuerte como para defenderse ella sola de otros vampiros nobles. Claro, Isaya era más precavido y solía vigilar bien a su hermana, además de que la protegía tan bien como él mismo, pero si una cosa era obvia era que Kaname solo confiaba en sí mismo.

No, vuelvan a los dormitorios y esperen allí a Yuuki — ordenó continuando su caminó, agregando cuando comenzaron a alejarse de ellos. — Tal vez quieras contarles un poco a los estudiantes sobre las normas de los cazadores, y más específicamente de Kiryu-kun. Se quedara aquí unas semanas y no quiero incidentes.

La noticia dejó a los nobles sorprendidos, que no tardaron en convencerse de que el asunto debía ser grave si un alto mando había llegado a la Academia.

Los dos hombres continuaron su camino, siguiendo hacia el muro norte, en donde los cazadores a veces solían montar su guardia. La escuela se había amurallado tras la Depuración. Cuando él enviaba sus cazadores a escoltar a algún vampiro, les pedía que revisaran el perímetro, porque Cross había insistido. Pero ahora tenía a un cazador muerto, y desconocía el paradero de su compañero, por lo que su nivel de paciencia estaba al límite.

Zero detuvo su andar cuando llegaron a la pequeña muralla, para encender otro cigarrillo. Kaname se detuvo unos pasos más delante, entretenido con el crujir de la hierba bajo sus pies.

Alzó la vista de repente y comentó:

— Es tu decimo cigarrillo desde que llegaste — observó el purasangre y agregó casi enseguida — De verdad debes estar molesto.

— No me hace gracia estar aquí, Kuran — respondió sin retirarse el cigarrillo de la boca, reanudando su marcha. Kaname sentía las ganas de asesinar cada uno de los vampiros que habitaban en la Academia provenientes del cazador. — Y definitivamente tampoco me hace gracia estar aquí contigo. O con Yuuki. — continuo con el ceño fruncido.

— Le partes el corazón — un ligero atisbo del antiguo Kaname se asomó y atrajo la atención de Zero inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué crees que hizo ella con el de ambos? — ironizó expulsando una enorme cantidad de humo por la boca,

— No puedes negar que la ama…

No lo vio venir. Zero había sido demasiado rápido, y Kaname no recordaba que el cazador fuera tan fuerte. Pero lo había estampado contra la pared, abriendo una pequeña grieta en los muros de cuatro metros de grosor. Los ojos amatistas estaban inyectados con sangre y su gesto lucía agitado. Dolido.

— ¡Tú me hiciste amarla! — ladró furioso.

— Kaname suspiró. No podía negar lo que él ya había admitido hacia tanto tiempo.

— Todo fue real. — susurró imperturbable. Defendiendo… ¿Ahora qué es lo que estás haciendo?, se dijo a si mismo, ¿Qué caso tenía?

— No lo dudo. — de nuevo el tono del cazador volvía a ser quedo, pero la vibración en su voz denotaba cuanto intentaba controlarse. — Pero no era así como se suponía que debía ser.

Kaname guardó silencio.

Los purasangre, son seres caprichosos, para quienes el tiempo no significa gran cosa, y palabras como destino, o coincidencia, rara vez significaban algo en sus vidas.

* * *

Bueno... Digamos que aún no decido las parejas. Tomaré muy en cuenta sus opiniones, aunque mi mayor apuesta por el momento es un Kaito x Zero.

Besos, criaturas.


	3. Chapter 3: Bandos

Yo sé que me quieren matar. Pero calma, ya volví y espero estar subiendo al menos una vez por mes. Espero. El punto es que no lo voy a dejar tirado.

Bueeno. Como podrán notar, no tengo mucha experiencia con lo detectivesco, pero me gustaría empezar a trabajarlo. Así que... Bueno, eso.

Besos, criaturas.

* * *

 **Bandos.**

La luz de la luna llenaba las figuras que se movían sobre el campo. Pálidas y sigilosas serían invisibles para el ojo humano. Pero ellos habían renunciado a su humanidad de muchas formas. No era agradable hacer el trabajo que hacían, y ciertamente pocos eran los cazadores que lo disfrutaban verdaderamente. El castaño se reacomodó el gorro de lana que lo cubría y que despejaba su vista manteniendo su cabello fijo. Sus ojos claros centellearon y dio la orden.

El resto de cazadores no tardó en inmovilizar al objetivo mediante hechizos de contención, y así cerraron la noche. Cada vez con mayor frecuencia aparecían los que deseaban penetrar en las tierras aledañas a la Academia. Y una y otra vez, ellos eran enviados a impedirlo.

Habían pasado semanas desde que Zero había partido, y para él el trabajo se había ido acumulando. No solo debía estar presente en las misiones de campo, también necesitaba acompañar a su maestro en las reuniones con el Consejo de Vampiros, y visitar a algunos representantes de los humanos. Cada vez eran más y más tensas, más difíciles de llevar. Los vampiros que en un tiempo habían sido sus enemigos, ahora parecían ser lo más cercano que tenían a un aliado.

Si bien los cazadores se habían dedicado incluso antes de su creación a proteger a los seres humanos, eso les había costado caro. Sus ancestros habían sacrificado su humanidad por el bien del resto, sin pensar en que algún día aquellos seres a los que protegían con tanto ahínco se volverían contra ellos también.

La ironía no dejaba de estar presente. El hombre suspiró y observó a la figura oscura que se retorcía y debatía para intentar salir de su prisión. Tomó la espada que lo había elegido en su momento, y desenvainó. Los humanos eran unas criaturas curiosas. Frágiles como un pequeño insecto, pero el veneno que podían expedir era aún peor que la mordida del vampiro. El ser que una vez había sido un vampiro estable, bajo control, lo miró hambriento mostrando los dientes, babeante y expeliendo un olor propio del cautiverio.

Kaito le rebanó el cuello sin hacer un gesto. Hasta donde habían podido investigar, había sido capturado noches atrás por un grupo radical de humanos que se dedicaba al comercio de órganos. Seguramente se les había salido de las manos en el último momento. Probablemente serían los mismos que habrían usado a su cazador como prueba de experimentos.

— Nos vamos ya. Envíen un equipo de limpieza. — Ladró al final limpiando su arma en el cuerpo inerte.

— Sí, Takamiya-san.

El caso aun tenía algo que lo molestaba. Y no es que la baja fuese un extraordinario efecto, o algo por el estilo, pero joder que _no era tan sencillo_ abatir a un cazador joven. Incluso a los vampiros les daban una buena pelea uno a uno, como tenía que ser de esperarse.

Subió a su motocicleta, pensando en ello. Había un par de posibilidades, y ninguna terminaba de gustarle, porque lo que implicaban era algo terrible.

Y si era lo que estaba pensando, probablemente vendrían tiempos peores.

•

Créeme, dulce niña. Más te vale obedecer a Yuuki-sama, porque de lo contrario, tendrás que vértelas con la Asociación. Y eso significa que ellos te harán desear poder morir.

Esas habían sido las palabras de advertencia que habían recibido de Souen senpai. La primera generación de la nueva clase nocturna estaba compuesta por seis jóvenes, hombres y mujeres que habían sido criados por Yuuki e Isaya. En su momento, como era de esperarse de los jóvenes, habían hecho caso omiso de las advertencias de sus mayores, hasta que llevaron a Isaya a actuar realmente en serio. Pero es que nunca habían estado en contacto con un ser que por sí solo irradiase tanta hostilidad como un cazador. Para ellos, en el pequeño jardín idílico de Yuuki, la Asociación no era más que una figura lejana con la que solo lidiaban los adultos.

Y cuando Zero llegó, sintieron miedo. Miedo, porque ese hombre se oponía con naturalidad a Yuuki, y a Kaname. No los temía, y no sabrían decir si siquiera los respetaba. Y aunque el cazador albino no se les acercaba demasiado, podían notar que la princesa pura-sangre se tensaba cuando él estaba cerca. Casi tanto como cuando Kaname-sama tenía uno de sus malos días.

El cazador olía a muerte, a diferencia de todos los demás vampiros.

— Kiryu-kun, deja eso. — dijo gentilmente María, quien leía mientras sostenía en su regazo la cabeza del gemelo mayor. Éste gruñó sin decir ni una palabra, dejándole claro que había escuchado y alentándola a continuar. — No te hagas el desentendido. Nadie va a querer confiar en un hombre que usa un mínimo de dos palabras al día. — reprendió como toda una hermana mayor y obtuvo un bufido sarcástico a cambio.

— No estoy aquí para que confíen en mí, María. — dijo con un tono áspero. Ella soltó una risita burlona y el hombre refunfuñó.

— ¿Sigues diciéndote eso a ti mismo? ¿O solo quieres hacerte el interesante? — preguntó ella dejando su lectura al final. No se inmutó cuando recibió una mirada malhumorada. — Porque estoy segura de que te gustaría que Yuuki confiase de nuevo en ti.

El chico se levantó y ella sonrió de lado.

— Estoy seguro de que sólo quiere hacerse el interesante, María-san. — la voz del líder Kuran sobresaltó a la vampiresa, que no lo había escuchado llegar. — Me gustaría conversar a solas con él…

— Por supuesto, Kaname-san. — concedió ella poniéndose de pie de inmediato. Podía oponerse a Yuuki, y tal vez a su pareja, pero recordaba a la perfección el dolor que ese hombre le había causado a las personas que quería.

La chica se alejó de ellos, mientras el cazador encendía un cigarrillo y miraba a la nada. El clima estaba empeorando cada día que pasaba, volviéndose más y más frío. Y aunque sabía que en esencia no le afectaba el frío, aún lograba sentirlo. Respiró hondo y dejó escapar el humo de sus labios.

El purasangre caminó hasta quedar a su lado, y esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

— Estoy seguro de que tu control es magnifico, Kiryu-kun, pero, últimamente transpiras ansiedad. — inició directo, sin andarse por las ramas. Despues de todo, con el cazador no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. — ¿Las pastillas ya no hacen el mismo efecto que antes? ¿O acaso no puedes mantenerte firme con tantos purasangres a tu alcance sin que puedas hincarnos los dientes? — preguntó con cinismo descarado, provocando que el cazador lo voltease a ver con rudeza.

— ¿Tienen miedo? — acabó por preguntar, sonriendo complacido. — Deberían tenerlo. Hace mucho tiempo que he dejado de tomar las pastillas, Kuran.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza? — el pura sangre posó sus ojos borgoña sobre la expresión del cazador. — Es algo que deberías mantener siempre presente. Yuuki parece captarlo, así que me sorprende que tú no lo notases. — sostuvo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y soltó el humo hacia el cielo.

— Ella se preocupa por la clase. Normal que tenga dudas acerca de si les has visto cara de cena. — respondió caminando hacia una de las bancas que adornaban el jardín.

— ¿Y tú? Me lo he estado preguntando desde hace tiempo. Entiendo que ella tenga la cabeza tan dura como una piedra y que este convencida de esto. Pero tú… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Nadie en la Asociación tiene una buena respuesta y los nobles no deben tener algo mejor. — cuestionó siguiéndolo y recargó sus codos en el respaldo de la banca, posicionándose al lado del purasangre que había tomado asiento.

— ¿Me estás preguntando por qué no le he pedido a Isaya-san que me…? — dijo el vampiro. Leer entre líneas era su maldita especialidad. Y si no estaba mal, esa era la pregunta del chiquillo.

— Te estoy preguntando qué piensas hacer. Que tres pura sangres tan poderosos estén en un mismo lugar puede ser tan beneficioso como peligroso, Kuran. Son un blanco fácil, sobre todo porque dudo mucho que seas capaz de cuidarte a ti mismo. — dio una calada a su cigarrillo y luego giró su rostro, olfateando sin querer el cuello de Kaname.

La sangre circulaba con un ritmo sano, y podía sentir el espesor de la misma entre sus labios. El recuerdo del fuerte y distintivo sabor metálico lo hizo entreabrir sus labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el más viejo.

— Pretendes separarme de Yuuki a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Que cruel. — se lamentó antes de exponer su cuello intencionalmente. Zero gruñó. Ese era un gesto bastante obvio. De una u otra forma, el vampiro estaba retándolo, y él no podía decir con seguridad que eso le molestaba del todo. No. Porque maldición, sintió un hormigueo recorrerlo. No sabía aun s era por la excitación, o por la clara desobediencia del ancestro Kuran.

El pura sangre sonrió. Decir que había ganado la pelea del día era cantar victoria demasiado pronto, pero por lo menos podía decir que el juego entre ambos había comenzado a tornarse más interesante cada día. Era algo ridículo. Habían sido enemigos jurados un día, y ahora estaban sentados juntos, como si nada de lo ocurrido en los últimos años tuviese relevancia real.

Como sí las cosas que habían separado a su hermana del joven vampiro no hubiesen existido. Probablemente eso contribuía al aire nostálgico que se imprimía en cada una de sus acciones. Era como si estuviesen vacías, como si lo que hicieran no tuviese importancia para ellos.

Y Kaname ya sabía lo que eso era, pero para el joven era nuevo, el cazador nunca antes había sentido así el pesar de la vida sin tiempo que lo presionase.

— Si de verdad tienes hambre... — el castaño retomó el hilo de la conversación luego de un rato y Zero lo miró en silencio varios segundos, decidiendo si eso era una broma de mal gusto o en serio ya había perdido al chupasangre.

— No me jodas. — respondió mirando de nuevo al frente, para terminar su cigarrillo en paz. Observaron la luna alzarse poco a poco.

No fueron conscientes de cuando la clase nocturna había comenzado a deambular en los pasillos, ni de que llevaban un tiempo indefinido en la misma posición. Cada uno estaba en su propio mundo, pero disfrutaban a su manera de la compañía ajena.

•

— Kaito–sama, con respecto de la muerte de Tachibana-san... — la secretaria de Yagari se había acercado a él con varios archivos, que no habían sido revisados aún.

La cantidad de trabajo encima que tenían gracias a la partida de Zero había entorpecido ese y otros casos. Después de todo, había sido el mocoso quien había solicitado el reporte de su equipo de trabajo y de sus horarios. La mujer le entregó también una taza de café cargado. Kaito gruñó fastidiado.

Se moriría allí, haciendo trabajo que no le correspondía y además terminaría haciendo la parte de Zero porque... porque bueno, Zero era su protegido de cierta forma. Bueno, sí, era su maldito protegido.

— Dámelo, qué demonios. Este trabajo de escritorio no se va a hacer solo. Y conforme iba leyendo, cada vez cobraba más sentido lo que había sospechado en un inicio. No podían haber atrapado a uno de sus cazadores.

No a menos que lo hubiesen entregado, y los únicos que podrían haber hecho aquello, eran sus mismos hermanos.

Ellos _sí tenían la posibilidad_ de someter a uno de los suyos, sobre todo si lo superaban en número. Aún desconocía lo que podría motivar esa acción, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: tenía que ver con los recientes acuerdos. No habían salido bien, y es que los cazadores habían terminado por ser igual de peligrosos que los chupasangres mismos para los humanos.

¿Pero qué, en el nombre de la buena tierra, llevaría a un hombre a vender a su hermano?

No podía hablar del asunto, pero si disciplinaria sus filas. No toleraría ningún comportamiento de ese tipo, ellos ya morían con bastante frecuencia a manos de los purasangres como para que su sangre quedará también en manos de sus hermanos.

Tuvo que pensar también en lo que implicaba para la Asociación, y cuando comenzó a entender que podría significar, maldijo. Tenía que hablar cuánto antes con Yagari y Zero, y advertirles que tenían un par de problemas. Bien, tal vez eran más que un par de problemas.

•

Kiryu-kun, ¿has encontrado algo sobre el cazador que perdieron? — preguntó Kuran de momento. Había dejado de fastidiar hacía un rato al mocoso, y pasó al otro asunto que le interesaba.

A Kaname no le hacía mucha gracia que algo así hubiese pasado tan cerca de él, y no haberlo sentido. Eso significaba que probablemente estaban ocultándose de él. Y no, no es que fuese ególatra, pero todos sabían que esa era el área que el protegía. Ese era su territorio.

Sé que lo emboscaron saliendo de aquí. Y probablemente lo estuvieron siguiendo desde antes. Lo llevaron a uno de los laboratorios clandestinos, y allí lo convirtieron. Supongo que lo usaron para alimentar al resto de purasangres que estaban con él. — ni más ni menos. Zero no le había contado todos los detalles, porque no era necesario, y solo le dijo que Kuran debía saber sí pretendía investigar con él.

El hombre mayor suspiró y puso una expresión triste que cogió desprevenido a Zero. No es como si no estuviese acostumbrado a las expresiones tristes y desamparadas del otro, pero esta era aún más libre. Dejaba verlo casi humano. Podía oler la decepción y la lástima que se destilaba del vampiro puro, sin mucho esfuerzo.

Vas a crear una nube negra sobre ti. Cálmate, estúpido. — advirtió antes mirar en dirección a los chiquillos que correteaban detrás de ellos, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no escuchasen más allá de lo debido.

No es tan sencillo, Zero. Tenía esperanza en que la pelea con Sara, fuese la última que librásemos. — Kaname se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos firmes del gemelo en sus hombros, apretando con fuerzas.

No quiero que sigas, cabrón de mierda. — Kaname se rio. Él, a pesar de sus años de vida, había encontrado a un interlocutor tan… florido. — Sí alguien debería tener derecho a decir eso, no eres tú en todo caso. Tienes una maldita vida eterna, ¿Y pensabas pasarla bebiendo té?

Kaname se rió. Comenzó a darse cuenta de una cosa. Le gustaba la compañía del cazador. Ya fuese que lo estuviese insultando, amenazando o intentado lastimarlo un setenta por cierto del tiempo que estaban juntos. Sus conversaciones últimamente se habían tornado así, como si fuesen viejos amigos que tienen mucho que recordar.

Pegó su cabeza al abdomen de Zero y este enarcó una ceja.

Menuda mierda estaban hechos después de Sara. Después de que Yuuki los dejase a ambos. Después de que ellos lastimasen a Yuuki.

* * *

Sigo sin decidirme por la ship, criaturas. Y bueno, también tengo una pequeña duda, ¿Les gustaría leer sobre personajes nuevos? Sí, OC, creados por mí solo para esta historia.

Ojalá dejen su opinión y pueda leerlas.

El capitulo no ha sido beteado, así que(?) Sorry por las faltas de ortografía que estén por allí.


	4. Chapter 4: Esperanza

He vuelto de la muerte, justo así como el ave fénix. Y la verdad es que me ha encantado este capitulo, así que espero que también les guste.

Bueno, la cosa es que la señora inspiración llegó salvajemente y bueno, decidí que está seria la primera actualización que haría.

* * *

 **Esperanza**

Kaname tenía los brazos apoyados en la mesa, sosteniendo así su rostro. Miraba hacia la nada, con una expresión bastante nostálgica. Yuki había probado a almorzar con él, más su hermana era realmente poco paciente. Cruzaron unas pocas palabras, antes de que ella golpeara la mesa y se alejara murmurando entre dientes.

Isaya, por otro lado, aún estaba allí, mirándolo con detenimiento.

Ambos hombres entendían lo que era perderlo todo, perder la dirección y el camino, y solo andar, caminar el camino sin una razón. Pero Isaya, afortunadamente, había logrado volver.

Su caso era particularmente más tedioso. Era tal vez el más viejo de su especie, y había vivido demasiado.

* * *

 _No era tonto, sabía bien que los cazadores lo habían enviado a vigilarlo. Kaito no vacilaría si perdía el control e intentaba hacer algo raro._

 _Pero aun así, con todo eso, no habían tenido una charla en condiciones. Y no era precisamente porque no lo hubiesen intentado. Ninguno de los dos eran hombres de muchas palabras. El joven profesor tenía además, una capacidad terrible para tocar ese tipo de temas, ni siquiera cuando se trataban sobre él mismo._

— _Yagari me dijo que estabas mal. Bueno, para ser sinceros esperaba que estuvieras agonizando, pero, — dijo mientras caminaban. Estaba tentando terreno. Después de años finalmente Kaito estaba aprendiendo a tener algo de tacto, o al menos hacia el intento. No es como si él mismo fuese la sensibilidad en persona, pero había que ser imbécil para tener la delicadeza del castaño — Pero tampoco te había visto tomar esas cosas como un adicto desde hace bastante tiempo._

— _Estoy bien. — terció echándose el cabello hacia atrás y el mayor lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. Una de un vampiro._

— _Mira, si no quieres descargarte está bien, pero necesito que estés al cien conmigo. — el tono duro de Kaito dejaba a Zero adivinar que en realidad estaba molesto por no haber obtenido una respuesta. —No me sirves si estás auto compadeciéndote. Te mandaré a casa si bajas el ritmo._

 _El olor del cigarrillo del castaño lo hizo arrugar el entrecejo, detestaba ese aroma._

— _¿Si sabes que son dañinos? —le preguntó cambiando de tema. A cambio recibió una mirada de hartazgo._

— _No me digas, ¿me va a matar? — Kaito le pasó el cigarrillo, retándolo._

 _Zero vaciló un poco ante la ironía. Kaito era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía de esos días. Cuando sus padres se desentendieron de él e Ichiru, Kaito había estado allí con ellos. No de la mejor manera, pero el castaño había jugado un papel que no le tocaba y que era necesario para él al menos._

 _Y justo cuando había pensado que todo estaba, cuando Yuki lo alejaba, cuando estaba perdiendo el control, cuando había recuperado y perdido a Ichiru en menos de un año, él volvió. Kaito se volvía su constante universal. Y su aspecto siempre sano y fuerte lo hacía olvidar que podría perder la vida en cualquier momento a manos de uno de los chupa sangre._

 _Aceptó, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Había pasado un largo tiempo al lado de Yagari y jamás le había causado curiosidad. Sin embargo en esta ocasión necesitaba distraerse con algo. Pasaron algunos segundos, mientras daba las primeras caladas y su hermano de armas echaba un vistazo alrededor. No hubo una tos de principiante, ni nada parecido._

 _El silencio se prolongó más de lo necesario. Takamiya lucía como si dudase en preguntarle algo, así que para evitar todo ello, Zero le devolvió el cigarrillo._

— _No voy a dejarte solo con esto. No de nuevo._ — respondió el albino **.**

* * *

La noche era corta, o así lo pensaba Yuki. Aún recordaba que años atrás le parecía que el tiempo nunca le alcanzaba. No tenía tiempo suficiente para estar con Zero, para visitar a Kaname, para vigilar a Cross y para encima preocuparse por sus notas. Era algo curioso como la percepción del tiempo de los purasangres se trastornaba tanto.

Entendía un poco a Kaname, pasar tanto tiempo así, y solo, debía ser terrible. Pero no podía perdonarle el hecho de que jamás le hubiese preguntado si esa era la manera en la que quería vivir. Si ella quería pasar realmente toda su vida (toda la eternidad, para ser exactos) al lado del hombre que había manipulado todo hasta que no había dejado más caminos que el que le convenía.

Le agradecía que la hubiese protegido, y que aun ahora siguiera a su lado a pesar de los malos ratos que habían pasado… Pero no podía perdonarle que hubiese usado tan fríamente a Zero.

A veces creía que aún con lo de Shizuka, y tal vez Zero hubiese podido hacerla feliz. Si tan solo no hubiese vuelto Rido, y si Kaname no hubiese hecho del cazador una pieza, hubiese habido algo entre ellos. Pero esa noche, la noche en que ella despertó; los caminos de todos se trazaron.

Durante los días que duró el conflicto con Sara, decidió que era mejor pasar sus días con Isaya.

* * *

— ¿Kaname-san quiere acompañarme hoy? — preguntó María de repente. Ella estaba con un pie ya fuera del Dormitorio de la Luna, y aunque todos sabían que iba a visitar al cazador, el único que volteó a verla.

María era una vampira diferente a muchas. Ella no tenía cabeza para asuntos de nobles, o de purasangres. Ella solo quería planear las cosas divertidas que haría con Zero, a pesar de que tuviese que compartirlo con el otro cazador, que aunque siempre hacia comentarios desagradables solía preocuparse por ella y Zero. La vampiresa entendía lo que era la soledad, y la depresión porque hasta que Shizuka apareció en su vida, junto con el bueno de Ichiru, no se había sentido útil, o necesaria.

Toda la clase nocturna entonces sí centró su atención en la pequeña vampira. Ella y los purasangres no solían hablar. Aun así el castaño ladeó la cabeza un poco, sopesando lo que debería hacer. Últimamente Zero parecía haber suavizado su irritabilidad contra él, a pesar de que no habían vuelto a tener un acercamiento como el de la última vez.

— Creo que te acompañaré solo unos instantes. — dijo poniéndose de pie.

Ichijou lo observó en silencio, sin saber que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Cuando comenzó a comportarse así, él probó de todo para sacarlo de esa especie de trance. Y agradecía que una parte de él estuviese volviendo. Ichijou era probablemente la persona que mejor conocía a Kaname, o mejor dicho, al viejo Kaname. El Kaname con propósito.

—Me alegro, pero entonces deberíamos darnos prisa. — sonrió cual niña pequeña y se adelantó, sin darle tiempo de arrepentirse al mayor.

Caminaron por todo el corredor de la luna, que llevaba a los salones. En cuanto llegaron al primer jardín, pudo ver al cazador con recargado en una de las columnas de los arcos. Se le miraba tan tranquilo leyendo, con esa apariencia tan casual que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. María, la pequeña vampira le dio un empujoncito, porque se había detenido sin darse cuenta, y terminó dando un traspié.

—Eso hizo que Zero alzara la cabeza y lo mirase primero, sin poner una expresión especifica. Luego pasó su mirada a la vampiresa. Y suspiró.

Kaname se sintió un poco inseguro, porque no podía leer tan fácilmente e a ese nuevo Kiryu. Cerró su libro, y caminó hacia ellos, apoyando el lomo del libro sobre su hombro derecho.

—¿Qué carajos, María? — gruñó torciendo la boca. — Te dije que nos veríamos hace una hora.

Y el purasangre se sintió ligeramente más tranquilo.

* * *

Espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo. Un dolor punzante lo atravesaba, y por más que se retorcía no podía calmar aunque fuese un poco su cuerpo. Su cabeza dolía: podía escucharlo todo, el más mínimo ruido llegaba con una fuerza estridente a sus oídos, y no podía evitar encogerse sobre sí mismo, intentando protegerse.

Había comenzado con algo tan insignificante. Un día descubrió que podía escuchar el suave murmullo del arroyo que estaba poco más allá de un kilómetro de su hogar, y fue hermoso.

Pero conforme el sol fue subiendo por el cielo, se dio cuenta de cuan molesto le resultaba el solo respirar de los seres a su alrededor. Era demasiado ruido, y lo lastimaban. Pronto siguió su nariz. La carne cruda le sabía mejor que otras, e incluso asustó a su madre cuando a media noche se tiró al piso de la cocina para poder devorar un enorme filete que aún estaba bañado en su sangre.

Eso no fue lo peor. Pronto descubrió que podía oler y oír la sangre de los demás. El sabor metálico lo volvía loco. Su boca comenzaba a salivar inconscientemente, como si su cuerpo se impusiera sobre él mismo.

Y el detonante fue su hermanita.

Una tarde, de regreso a casa, su gemela tropezó y cayó al piso con fuerza. Asustado se apresuró a ayudarla.

La piel frágil de la niña estaba tintada de sangre, se había raspado. Intentó concentrarse, no quería asustarla. Limpió la herida con un poco de papel higiénico, y se imaginó a su madre reprendiéndolo por no cargar siempre con el botiquín de primeros auxilios que les había conseguido. Intentó cargar con la niña y las mochilas en la espalda, forzándose a sí mismo a no pensar en el ruido que el torrente sanguíneo dejaba oír y sorprendiéndose en el proceso por la facilidad con la que los pudo levantar. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, y apretó el paso. Sus ojos comenzaban a arderle, y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos. La luz del atardecer le estaba escociendo la piel, y los ojos, además de que la vocecilla chillona a sus espaldas estaba comenzando a lastimarlo.

Estando a diez minutos de casa, no pudo soportarlo más. El olor de sangre estaba volviéndolo loco, una voz en su cabeza lo empujaba a conseguir aunque fuese una probada.

Perdió el control por unos instantes pero bastaron para que ella gritase aterrorizada cuando vio a su hermano mayor, aquel que siempre la cuidaba y en un momento hubiese jurado protegerla, convertirse en su pesadilla.

Había corrido a esconderse entre unas piedras caídas en cuanto vio los ojos rojos del gemelo mayor y los dientes afilados.

Los gritos de la niña pidiendo por sus padres, por sus abuelos, por quien fuera y los alaridos del hermano eran lo único que se escuchaba.

Luego un disparo.

Y al final, silencio.

El ocaso estaba en su máximo esplendor. Había tomado la costumbre salir justo a esa hora para poder observarlo un poco más. El ancestro había encontrado que era especialmente tranquilizador ver al Kiryuu en su rutina diaria. Era como volver a esos días en los que Yuki no sabía nada, días en los que podía acercarse a ella sin avergonzarse por todo lo que había hecho para estar con ella. Días en los que podía reñir sin más a Kiryu y recibir una respuesta mordaz, junto a alguna amenaza. Días en los que no había sentido que su eternidad era realmente eterna.

El cazador estaba paseando por los jardines, observando y vigilando constantemente a la clase diurna, por si alguna de las mujeres se emocionaba demasiado e intentaba acercase mucho a uno de los vampiros. Pero algo fue distinto. En una fracción de segundo vio que el cazador miraba en una dirección. Una sensación desagradable también lo llenó.

Kaname observó a Zero correr como alma que lleva el diablo. No dudo en seguirlo, el siempre tranquilo cazador no se perturbaba por cosas sencillas. Cruzaron el muro de la academia, y aunque el albino no le dijo una palabra o algo, supo que era bienvenido a su lado porque la barrera invisible que siempre estaba presente no se levantó.

Llegaron a un claro y entonces escuchó el llanto de una niña pequeña. No estaban tan lejos, podían sentirlo, pero el lugar en el que estaban no era bueno para intentar encontrar el origen del llanto.

Casi enseguida de un llanto lograron captar el aroma miedo, mezclado con aroma a rabia y hambre. Eso les facilitó llegar a tiempo.

Encontraron a un vampiro recién nacido, por así decirlo. El aroma a sangre ahora era ligero, apenas perceptible, pero no les costó conectarlo con la pérdida de la consciencia del chiquillo. Kaname fue en busca de ella, con una sensación de deja vú.

La encontró con las piernas recogidas, pegadas a su pecho, y la cabeza entre las rodillas. Puso la cara más amable que tenía y le tendió la mano.

—¿Te hizo daño? — preguntó

—No… Mi hermano nunca me haría daño. — dijo entre sollozos la pequeña, asomando su carita con inseguridad.

—Estoy seguro de que no. Los hermanos mayores solo queremos proteger a nuestras hermanitas.—Soy Kaname, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—… — hubo una mirada de desconfianza pero al final con un vocecita respondió — Chizuru…

El estruendo del disparo, hizo que Kaname se girara desconcertado.

—¿Qué demonios, Kiryu? — lo increpó no muy alto, sabiendo que de todas formas el cazador podía oírlo.

—No es un purasangre, Kuran. — escuchó la voz gruesa del cazador, irritado por tener que explicar.

—Espera aquí, Chizuru-chan.

Cuando se puso de pie, pudo ver a que se refería Zero. El chico tenía los síntomas de un nivel E, no de un sangre pura. El disparo probablemente había sido una advertencia. Ahora el niño estaba restringido contra el piso, por un hechizo de contención que Zero había lanzado a la perfección. No dejaba de sorprenderse de cuan bien los cazadores habían aprendido a usar las habilidades que la sangre de _ella_ les brindaba.

—Si es un nivel E solo significa una cosa, Kuran.

—No fue ninguno de los alumnos de Yuki — se adelantó antes de que insinuase más. El castaño miró al cazador y enarcó una ceja — Lo habría notado.

—¿Así como notaste a estos dos? No que quieras ver la cara de imbécil, Kuran, porque te prometo que… — Zero se calló cuando vio una cabecita asomarse. Apenas notó que eran gemelos su expresión cambió y le dio una mirada de advertencia a Kaname. — Arregla esto. — señaló al pequeño y él se acercó a la niña.

Kaname supo que estaba en problemas.

Todos ellos.

De hecho, Yuki y sus adoptados estaban en problemas.

* * *

En la casa del director se habían reunido los tres purasangres, Ichijou, Aidou, y el ex cazador. Se podría decir que ellos habían notado el cambio que había experimentado el pura sangre lentamente. Pero especialmente Aidou y Yuki hubiesen preferido que la manera en que se viese un poco del viejo Kaname, no fuese con una especie de regaño. Solamente Isaya encontraba el asunto _interesante._

El pura sangre y Zero habían vuelto en la tarde envueltos de un aroma bastante peculiar que los alertó a todos. Kaname solo les dijo unas cuantas palabras, diciéndoles a los estudiantes que volvieran al dormitorio y llamó a la pareja a casa de Kaien.

No volvieron a ver al cazador, que aparentemente estaba fuera de la casa.

—Pero no es posible. Ninguno de ellos ha salido. — Yuki arrugó el entrecejo.

—Nadie dijo que… — Kaien intentó calmar el ambiente, pues todos los vampiros se notaban tensos. Por supuesto que a él también le preocupaba la aparición de un nivel E.

—¡Eso es lo que está insinuando Kaname-nii! — la princesa apretó los puños enfrentando a su hermano y ancestro con la mirada.

—No lo dije yo, en primer lugar. Pero no siempre estás vigilándolos. — aclaró el castaño.

Isaya intentaba no mostrarse tan complacido por la actitud de Kaname. Se preguntaba si el cazador lo había hecho adrede. Aunque el asunto no dejaba de ser de cuidado, entendía que si el joven no estaba allí, era porque ya estaba tomando sus propias medidas sin considerar importante avisarles.

—Yuki-chan, Kaname, por favor. — intervino Takuma intento calmar a los hermanos, que estaban creando un ambiente difícilmente pesado.

Los Kuran lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero era Yuki quien no controlaba su aura asfixiante, y estaba comenzando a ahogar a sus amigos. Kaname soltó un resoplido, y le dio un golpecito suave en la nariz a la jovencita. Esta se descolocó por completo y su enfado comenzó a disminuir.

—Es que no lo entiendes, ¿o sí? Van a querer tu cabeza.

—Entonces escucharon a Zero entrar y mirarlos con una expresión arisca.

Kaien saludó educadamente al cazador, lo mismo que Takuma. Aidou e Isaya, asintieron para recibirlo. Y Yuki frunció el ceño. Volvió a enojarse y pasó de su hermano mayor al que en su momento lo fue.

—¡Zero! — exclamó poniéndosele enfrente, incluso alzó la mano haciendo ademán de golpearlo — ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Esto es…!

Los demás guardaron silencio, preparándose para reaccionar. En la casa se dejó oír el murmullo de los árboles, y la madera crujir suavemente, producto de la energía acumulada por la discusión. Aidou ya tenía una mano extendida, previniéndose.

—No, Yuki. — el mayor la interrumpió abruptamente y tomó su muñeca para bajarla. — Ustedes no entienden que están en una posición difícil. Ni la Asociación, ni el Consejo están de acuerdo con está cosa que ustedes se empeñan tanto en llevar.

Ella lo miró con desesperación. Nadie comprendía que solo sería imposible si todos abandonaban la esperanza.

—La convivencia entre los humanos y los… — comenzó a alegar la pequeña nuevamente.

El cazador negó, y le puso las manos en los hombros, con una suavidad que sorprendió a todos. De alguna manera se había dispuesto un círculo alrededor de ellos, todos sin saber a quién era a quien deberían proteger realmente.

La amenaza que Zero suponía para los purasangres ahora era algo que no podían pasar por alto. Pero Yuki seguía siendo torpe, no solo porque sus poderes seguían presentándose de una manera abrupta, sino que el carácter temperamental que había heredado de sus padres, anexado a su juventud, la volvían impredecible.

—No va a pasar, mucho menos porque solo ustedes son tan egoístas como para pensar que todos estamos dispuestos a ofrecernos como su carne de cañón. — y sí, había hablado en plural

Los ojos de la pura sangre se entristecieron de inmediato.

Ella aún tenía la esperanza de que Zero hubiese cambiado de opinión desde la última vez.

* * *

Notas:

* * *

Bueno, ya sé que hemos visto mucho de Kaname, y todo el asunto de la investigación en capitulos pasados. Pero en este y el capitulo siguiente, nos la veremos con cositas más sentimentales, y sobre todo, vamos a conocer un poco más a Kaito, porque yes.

¿No les encanta María? A mí me fascina esta niña.

Ahora, vamos a ver cosillas un poco más diferentes, lo prometo.

Lo que no prometo, es una fecha concreta de actualización, porque luego les salgo con puras mentiras (?)


	5. Charlas

¡He vuelto! Ok, no interesa. Sí, hay capítulo nuevo ¿?

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

El campanario de la escuela resonó, indicando un cambio de hora para la clase nocturna. Sus compañeros recogieron sus libros, murmurando sobre la clase y la tarea que Hanabusa había pedido para la próxima semana. A pesar de los últimos sucesos, el alumnado se mantenía ajeno a los problemas, pensando que bajo la protección de Yuki-sama, y el resto de los adultos se mantendrían a salvo. Recogió sus cosas, recordando que en realidad había vampiros más fuertes que la princesa Kuran, y que ya antes había sido derrotada o engañada por los demás pura sangre. Shirabuki-sama había sido el claro ejemplo de que los Kuran ya no inspiraban el mismo temor que antes, y que el clan ahora estaba sumamente indefenso con Kaname-sama en ese estado apático. 

Salió del aula pegando sus cosas a su pecho y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos llenos de alumnos. Las alumnas humanas se reunían allí con las alumnas de la clase nocturna durante los cambios de hora, aprovechando para conversar sobre cosas tontas. Todas ellas eran iguales. No eran demasiado listas, o fingían no serlo, pero ella no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Tsukiko-chan! — exclamó una de las pequeñas que solía seguirla. La vampiresa suspiró resignada cuando la vio tropezarse. Hanabi era una chica en extremo dulce que había conocido en el club de lectura de la Academia. De hecho, podría decirse que era su mejor amiga. La niña corrió a su encuentro, jadeando. — ¡Tsukiko-chan! Han traído a un par de cachorros a la escuela, ¿Quieres acompañarme?

La rubia sonrió, realmente los jóvenes humanos no tenían remedio. Supuso que se trataba del tiempo tan corto que permanecían en la tierra la que les impedía madurar en los tiempos correctos, y por ende, no tenían cabeza para pensar en los problemas de los adultos.

—Podemos ir a echarles un vistazo. — concedió la hija del clan Aidou, tomando la nota mental de hablar más tarde con Hanabusa. Su hermano seguramente tenía un plan.

Zero aceptó que Kaname le hiciera compañía mientras terminaba sus reportes, mientras vigilaban desde la oficina a los alumnos moverse por los pasillos de la Academia. En realidad, él solo escribía y leía en el ordenador mientras el vampiro fingía leer también. Había comenzado a hacerse costumbre que Kaname encontrara el modo de entrar en sus espacios de todas formas, a veces en su forma animal, otras, como en ese caso estando simplemente en silencio. Pero era irritante. Sumamente irritante de hecho. El colmo fue cuando pasaron cerca de veinte minutos y el más viejo no había pasado de página. El ritmo de vida de Zero era acelerado por decir lo menos, así que solía estresarse con sencilleces.

Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, apagó su cigarrillo y se quitó sus lentes, subiéndoselos en la cabeza y miró irritado al mayor. Kuran era un holgazán de primera y realmente no lo había notado durante los primeros años en que lo conoció, porque estaba muy ocupado lamentándose y sintiéndose miserable. Pero si el hombre era un estudiante brillante se debía probablemente a la cantidad de años que llevaba sobre la tierra y no por su mente ágil. Claro, era un buen estratega, pero al igual que Yuki, era perezoso. Y él no tenía tiempo para lidiar con personas de ese tipo.

— ¿Al menos tienes idea de lo que habla el texto? — gruñó. La única razón por la que había aceptado la compañía del purasangre fue porque se ofreció a ayudarle con su trabajo.

Cosa que obviamente no estaba haciendo.

Kaname pareció despertar de su sueño y ladeó la cabeza un poquito, tomándose unos segundos para mirarlo y otros tanto para fijar su mirada en el libro. Entonces debió darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, pues su rostro se desfiguró un instante por la vergüenza. Después recuperó su expresión habitual y cerró el libro.

—Creo que finalmente te alcanzó la senectud. — suspiró Zero sin sentirse realmente de ánimos para regañarlo. En su lugar, se talló la vista y apuró su cigarro.

—Que cruel eres. Solo estaba distraído. — se quejó Kaname sin sentirse realmente ofendido.

La calma con la que hablaba era exasperante, pero Zero lo dejo pasar.

—Entonces llevas distraído toda una eternidad. — hizo el comentario afilado como solía hacer cuando estaba con Yagari o con Kaito, sintiendo que realmente no tenía la necesidad de explicarle que era una broma.

Kaname pareció descolocarse unos segundos, pero después soltó una risa suave.

Zero suspiró aliviado cuando supo que estaban "bien". Porque no es que le interesara mucho estar bien con él. Después de todo, le daba igual. Más o menos.

—¿Siempre eres tan rudo? Estoy seguro de que no eres así con María o con el resto de los cazadores. — preguntó poniendo la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el escritorio de Zero.

El cazador aceptó silenciosamente tomarse un descanso. Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y meditó un poco la respuesta.

—Solamente lo hago cuando me joden. — respondió con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro. — Y me jode no hagas tu trabajo.

—¿Estás intentando condicionarme? — exclamó sorprendido Kaname, aunque le divertía.

—Puede que un poco. — el cazador pasó su mirada de los ojos del vampiro al suelo.

—No soy un perro. — se quejó el vampiro, volviendo su vista a la lectura, esta vez poniéndose a la labor.

No debería sentirse divertido al lado del viejo vampiro. Pero aparentemente era el único que no estaría fastidiándolo con el asunto de la Academia. Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía que le daba más o menos igual, y el agradecía eso infinitamente. No le veía caso invertir a sus hombres en una causa perdida cuando aún tenían que disputar sus propias peleas.

Lo cual lo hacía recordar que debía volver pronto a los cazadores. De hecho había encontrado cosas interesantes, como la ubicación de una pequeña red de traficantes que habían apostado su centro ce compra y venta demasiado cerca del territorio de la escuela. Si los vampiros no lo habían notado, entonces era probable que no sólo sus cazadores estuvieran en riesgo, sino también los jóvenes cachorros de león, como solía llamarlos Kaito. Suspiró y simplemente le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente con el libro.

—Kuran, largo. Solo harás que me retrase. — dijo al final, pasándose una mano por el cuello, cansado por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

Kaname lo observó. Según sabía, gracias a Takuma, no todos los cazadores veían con buenos ojos a Zero. Principalmente por el hecho de que también era un vampiro, y el hecho de que se alimentara de los jóvenes purasangres rebeldes no ayudaba a hacer más popular su imagen. Pero podía jurar que había visto que revisaba cada uno de los archivos que enviaban, que los leía cuidadosamente. También sabía que a Yuki le preocupaba el hecho de que no hubiese más cazadores en el lugar, pero ahora entendía un poco la razón de que Zero continuara prolongando su estancia en el lugar.

—¿No deberías tener menos trabajo si estás aquí? — preguntó el vampiro, esta vez concentrándose en la lectura un poco más.

—Tengo menos trabajo escrito. Pero estoy atorado con un montón de vampiros berrinchudos. — gruñó el cazador cerrando los ojos y se puso frente a la ventana. — Por lo menos Kaito puede avanzar tranquilamente en sus informes y no tiene que detenerse por un chupasangre curioso.

—Takamiya-kun… — murmuró Kuran haciendo memoria. Recordaba al cazador. Era tan serio como Zero y Yagari, además de que solía seguir al último de los Kiryu desde que impartió clases en la Academia.

—En realidad le deben demasiado. — soltó de pronto, soltando el humo contra el vidrio. — Es gracias a él que se hacen muchas cosas.

Kaname observó con curiosidad la silueta del hombre más joven. Era fuerte, atractiva sin lugar a dudas, y transmitía poder. Era caliente. Su corazón retumbó con vigor, tuvo que desviar a la mirada.

—He visto a hombres como él. Los demás hacen lo que dicen por miedo a que les arranque la cabeza. — murmuró Kaname.

—¿Experiencia propia? — Zero se dio la vuelta y volvió a su asiento. — Aunque no estas equivocado del todo. La fama de Kaito lo precede entre nosotros. Sería capaz de sacar el corazón de quien lo fastidie.

— Suena aterrador. — el purasangre observó como el cazador se dejaba caer en su silla. — De hecho he pensado que tal vez esa sea la razón de que estés tú aquí en lugar de una cuadrilla completa. — Se inclinó hacia el chico, no, el hombre. Había dejado de ser un niño, y claramente Kaname apenas caía en cuenta de ello. Los hombros bien construidos se tensaron un poco, y su aroma cambio un poco. Supo que iba por el camino correcto. — Probablemente tengas aterrados a los caza recompensas que tenían su mira sobre nosotros. Si tu fama es la de devorar a los purasangre, entonces tendrían motivos para retrasarse.

El cazador gruñó apretando su cigarrillo entre sus dedos conforme el vampiro continuaba. No le gustaba el rumbo que el pensamiento de Kuran tomaba.

— ¿No estabas ocupado en sentirte miserable? — lanzó la pregunta con el mismo tono oscuro y acido que la vez anterior, pero esta vez iba en serio.

—Tus cazadores pueden seguirles la pista, claro. Pero el punto es que te importa. Takamiya-kun podría haber venido en tu lugar, pero viniste tú. Aun te importa este lugar, después de tantos años. — el corazón del vampiro comenzó a latir con más fuerza, mientras su mente seguía conectando puntos, hasta que llegó a una cuestión inevitable, ¿Era por Yuki? ¿Había vuelto por ella?

No lo sabía, y no saberlo era experimentar un dolor profundo, y angustiante. De momento, quería que toda la atención del cazador estuviera sobre él. Y solo sobre él.

El olor metálico de la sangre golpeó sus fosas nasales, y le provocó un hormigueo. Reconoció pronto que era sangre de un cazador, debido a la ligera concentración de peste vampírica que contenía. Se mantuvo en silencio, pegada a la pared para evitar que lo encontrasen antes de tiempo. Aquello solo confirmaba las suposiciones de su maestro, y no sólo eso, ahora que era tangible, solo hacia peor la situación para quien fuese que estuviera adentro. Todos estaban pasando por tiempos difíciles. El destape de la sociedad de vampiros y cazadores a los humanos había hecho que las cosas fueran de mal en peor para todos. Los humanos probablemente eran el peor depredador que existía cuando se lo proponía.

Al inicio no había sido tan malo. Muchos estaban de acuerdo en donar un poco de su sangre para los investigadores, quienes estaban interesados en analizar la composición de los emextraños/em, los habían llamado, y utilizarlo en la curación de algunas enfermedades. Incluso algunos cazadores habían accedido a ello, ya que eran en esencia humanos cuyos cuerpos habían sobrevivido al veneno y en teoría la composición sanguínea debería ser similar a la de los humanos, al menos un poco más parecida que la de los vampiros. Incluso ella había estado entusiasmada con la idea de lograr consolidar una alianza de tal tamaño con los hombres y por qué no, con los vampiros.

Y encontraron algo, pero definitivamente eso no era para nada como una cura.

La primera lección que recibían los cazadores era acerca de controlar su respiración. Los enseñaban a ser tan silenciosos como pudiesen, ya que eso les daba una ventaja sobre los monstruos que combatían. Ocultar su olor no era difícil si estaban bien preparados y en control de sus emociones. Por eso, su mentor los había enviado a ellos dos para investigar, ya que si iba en persona la probabilidad de que alguien lo reconociera como uno de los altos mandos de la Asociación echaría a perder el plan. Él mismo los estaba entrenando, así que les aclaró que esperaba que los errores que cometieran fuesen mínimos. Estaban apostados en el costado de una vieja casa que apartada de las demás, era el lugar perfecto para crear un nido de inmundicia.

La mordida de los vampiros tenía muchos efectos. Cuando drenaban la sangre de sus víctimas, su saliva contenía toxinas que relajaban los músculos, y permitían que tuvieran mayor control sobre el flujo de sangre. Sin mencionar que dejaba en una especie de limbo a la pobre alma que quedaba atrapada entre sus garras, como una droga.

A partir de ese momento, la sangre del vampiro tuvo un mayor valor en el mercado negro.

Por otra parte, la sangre de los cazadores había resultado ideal para quienes querían volverse mercenarios. Los dotaban de ciertas habilidades por un instante, ya que terminaba saliendo del sistema de los humanos.

Y puteros como ese, abandonados a la mitad de la nada, era en donde encontrabas a toda esa clase de escoria. No era un descubrimiento, ni nada que los sorprendiese. Pero lo que tenía de mal humor a Walker era que en la media hora que llevaba allí podría haber jurado que al menos diez hombres de la asociación habían puesto sus pies en el asqueroso sitio. Ella había crecido escuchando las historias de hombres y mujeres que entregaban su alma a la Asociación con el único objetivo de servir a la humanidad. Ella esperaba eso de los demás. La rabia le estaba formando un nudo en la boca de la garganta, preparándola para la acción. Shin, su compañero parecía notarlo. Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, esperando que se relajara.

Sabían que Takamiya-senpai estaba observándolos, protegiéndolos en caso de que fuese peor de lo que pensaban. Eso los tranquilizaba un poco a ambos, pues se sentían demasiado inexpertos para aquello. Rara vez salían en misiones de reconocimiento, pues Kiryu-senpai en general molestaba a su maestro para mantenerlos aun dentro de la Asociación.

Esperaron a que la luna se alzara lo suficiente en el cielo, cuando las últimas almas en desgracia ingresaban al lugar. Fue entonces cuando todo inició.

Fingieron ser un par de participantes más. No era raro que los adolescentes se acercaran a esos lugares, curiosos por lo que se decía de los vampiros y del resto de esos seres de fantasía. No tardaron en mezclarse. La mayoría de los cazadores eran poseedores de facciones atractivas, y eran difíciles de convencer si ya tenían una idea plantada en mente. Pasaron algunos minutos, probablemente no demasiados tomando en cuenta que tenían que moverse al centro del lugar.

Las detonaciones, opacadas por los hechizos silenciadores que Kaito había dispuesto alrededor de la zona no fueron escuchadas. Los chillidos furiosos de las bestias nocturnas fueron solo audibles para Kaito y los otros dos cazadores adultos que lo acompañaban. Miraban desde unos tejados, lo suficientemente cerca como para actuar si algo salía mal para los muchachos.

El aroma metálico comenzaría a esparcirse, así que deberían asegurarse de sellar todo lo más rápido posible.

—Esto no pondrá contentos a los hombres. — expuso uno de sus cazadores, observando como algunos trozos de vidrio volaban hacia afuera.

—No trabajo para mantenerlos contentos. — Aceptó Kaito — Vayamos con ellos. — dio un salto hacia el suelo, para acercarse a sus alumnos.

— ¡No pueden esperar que solamente acepte eso sin decir nada al respecto! — exclamó Yuki golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

Kaien mantuvo sus manos sobre la mesa, observando a sus hijos discutir. Zero le había aclarado a Yuki que no podían destinar más recursos para la Academia, ni tampoco podían seguir escoltando a sus vampiros.

Isaya parecía ajeno a la conversación, mirando a su esposa enfrentarse a su hermano sin realmente querer involucrarse. Kaname escuchaba sin fijar su vista en nada que no fuera la mesa.

—No somos un servicio de guardería, Yuki. — evidenció Zero, exasperado. — Tenemos cosas que hacer mientras tu cuidas de tus cachorros. Perdí a un escuadrón completo de mis hombres poniéndolos a la disposición de la Academia, ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Ella apretó los labios.

—¡Claro que lo sé! ¡También he perdido gente! — recordó, poniendo una expresión difícil. — No eres el único con problemas.

—Entonces entiende que no puedo seguir enviando a mis hombres aquí hasta que no esté seguro de que no es la boca del lobo.

Ella lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. No podía aceptar que pensaran que uno de sus casi hijos hubiese hecho tal cosa a uno de los cazadores. Ella siempre les recordaba en persona que los enviados de la asociación eran aliados, y no sus enemigos. Apretó sus labios en una línea fina, con fuerza, provocando que fueran perdiendo el color.

Isaya se adelantó y le puso una mano en la espalda, para invitarla a sentarse.

—No estoy bien con esto Zero. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que no todos los vampiros son…

—¿Monstruos? — enarcó una ceja el cazador y Kaname sintió una punzada en su pecho.

¿Así lo percibiría siempre? ¿Cómo un monstruo? El viejo purasangre reaccionó y puso su vista sobre el cazador. A Kaname le pareció que Zero se veía particularmente hermoso esa noche, puesto que la firmeza endurecía sus facciones y lo hacía lucir como alguien en quien podías apoyarte. Aunque las palabras del hombre más joven rondaban en su mente.

—Tal vez. — concedió el cazador, y suspiró largo y tendido. — Pero ustedes como Purasangres tienen el deber de destruir a quienes sí lo son. Cerca del pueblo hay un pequeño centro en el que han estado reuniéndose traficantes para comercializar con la sangre joven. — explicó encendiendo un cigarrillo ante la reprobatoria actitud tanto de Kaien como de Yuki. — Justo ahora tengo a cinco bueno cazadores allí, arriesgando sus culos en algo que tú, Princesa, pudiste haber tajado de raíz. Pero obviamente no te interesa si no se trata de tu preciosa Academia.

Kaien se sintió confundido. Ellos deberían haberlo notado. Tenían a tres purasangres adultos y experimentados, ellos deberían haberse dado cuenta.

—Tienes la cualidad de ser en extremo duro, Kiryu-kun. — le dijo Isaya, aparentemente tranquilo.

—Alguien tiene que serlo. Ahora, si me disculpan. — se puso de pie para prepararse y salir al encuentro de Kaito.

Kaname no estaba bien con aquello. No podía ser que algo tan importante hubiese sido tendido justo sobre su patio delantero. Aunque, honestamente muchas de las noches subsecuentes a la pelea con Sara se desgastaba luchando contra los fantasmas de Rido y Shizuka, que constantemente gustaban de aparecer cuando parecía que comenzaba a tener algo de paz. Había estado desenfocado. Demasiado distraído.

¿En qué momento pudo haber pasado? Era lo que no entendía. Si bien no confiaba en las habilidades de Yuki, si lo hacía en las de Isaya.

Limpien todo lo que puedan. Había sido la orden. Los dos novatos habían logrado deshacerse del antro por completo, pero no habían encontrado a quien buscaban.

—¿Cómo es que rodearon el área y no lograron ver salir a nadie? — la pregunta de Kaito los hacía sentir estúpidos, porque habían sido elegidos por ser cazadores con una capacidad sensorial mayor a la de otros cazadores. — Para estos resultados hubiese traído conmigo a esos cachorros de la clase nocturna. Ahora largo, si veo sus caras un segundo más…

El vicepresidente de la asociación los había mandado llamar y actualmente estaban formados en fila frente a él. Zero llegó en el instante en el que una de las cazadoras comenzaba a llorar.

—Entonces no estaba aquí. — entonces el escuadrón logró relajarse y suspiraron aliviados.

El mayor le dirigió una mala mirada.

—No, y ya lo alertamos sobre nuestra posición.

—Supongo que sí, pero entonces sabemos que no se ha arriesgado a poner sus pies en esta tierra aún. 

* * *

Cosa 1: Sí, es la hermanita a la que querían casar con Ksname.

Cosa 2: Me siento incapaz de alargar esto más de siete capitulos. Para ser la primera vez que intento algo así, me siento bien ¿?

Cosa 3: Luego les hago un one shot sobre Kaito. Es mi personaje favorito desde hace un tiempo.

Cosa 4: ¡Gracias por leer! 


End file.
